Their Story
by acissejessica
Summary: Ten years have past and they haven't forgotten. There's a reunion, what now?
1. His Invitation

Draco Malfoy sat at his office, staring blankly at the wall. He'd finish all the work that needed to be done 2 hours before he was done with the day. He was now 27, working at the Ministry of Magic, living by himself in an apartment. He was happy, yes, but there was something still missing. Something he'd left behind long ago, but hasn't forgotten. Draco's train of thought was interrupted by his secretary, Millicent.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, your mail has arrived," she said, putting the letters on his desk.  
  
"Thank you, and you know what? Why don't you just have the rest of the day off? I'm done here, and I don't think I have anything else for you to do. So, see you tomorrow," said Draco.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Maybe a few years ago people would have found it odd to have Draco showing such kindness. But a lot has changed in a few years. After joining the Order in his sixth year, Draco become a spy for the Light Side, leaving his father's wishes behind.  
  
"You will be great someday, son. When it's the Master's time to pass, you shall inherit everything. And with my help, you shall succeed," his father's words coming back in his head. Draco was tired of putting on a show for him, pretending to be the son his father always wanted. He didn't want to be a Death Eater, he didn't want to help Voldemort kill innocent people, he didn't want to be some sort of trophy his father could parade around to his friends. Yes, he was a Malfoy, but he wasn't Lucius.  
  
After joining the Order, everything had changed. They, well, Potter, finally defeated Lord Voldemort by the end of their 7th year. It was a happy time for all of them. Many of the Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban, some died during the war. Draco himself killed a handful. He was just about the kill his father when Harry killed Voldemort, allowing the Death Eaters to finally fall, knowing their master was gone. He would've done it too, killed his father. Of course, he did love his father. He was his father, after all. But the love he had for him could never overcome the hate.  
  
Ten years later, Draco still looked pretty much the same. He stood at 5'11, with the same pale skin. The skin match his blonde hair, which was no longer slicked back. He was cut through the years of Quidditch, and he did work out. He still had that same smirk, the one that made girls weak at the knees. He did smile, more often than he did in 1st year, but less than in 7th. He was a looker, many women thought, in work and on the street. He'd never dress to impress anyone, but still dressed well, knowing the one he'd wanted to impress he'd never see walking down the street.  
  
Draco removed himself from his daydreams and remembered the letters sitting on his desk.  
  
Trash, trash, trash, bill, trash, trash, Hogwarts? And there it was, a beige envelope with the familiar writing he's seen too many times. He let it lay there for a few minutes, wondering why Proffessor Dumbledore could be writing to him. Of course, there could be the Order, seeing as it was still in operation for those revenge-hungry Death Eaters. But, no. If it was for the Order, the envelope would clearly state a different address, not Hogwarts. he thought. Could it be that he wants me to teach? No, that was stupid. Draco pushed all thoughts out of his mind and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
  
I see it's been 10 years since the Hogwart's class of 2004 has seen eachother has a whole class. It would be my pleasure to have you at our Hogwart's Class Reunion this Saturday at 5 o'clock in the evening. This ceremony will be held in the Great Hall as a dinner-dance. Please, it would be so nice to have you spend this time with all of us here at Hogwarts.  
  
It'll be a black tie ceremony, so please, dress your best. I hope to see you there, as it would be a shame not to see our former Head Boy.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Proffessor Albus Dumbledore  
  
A reunion? he thought. He was completly and utterly speechless. A part of him really wanted to go. Wanting to see all his old friends he's lost contact with, his old Quidditch team, the proffesors. And it is expected of him, since he was Head Boy. Then, that nagging feeling came back. The one that reminded him of what he left long ago. He knew she wouldn't pass up the chance to go back to Hogwart's. And she would go, since she was the Head Girl during their year. And she'd do almost anything to please our former Head Master. But would she go, knowing he'd be there as well?  
  
"Draco, can you believe it's all over? Voldemort is defeated, we graduate tomorrow and go our seperate ways. You know I'd like to take a year off and just spend it at home, with my family. I mean, I due owe them after 7 years of being at Hogwart's, only seeing them for two months out of a whole year. What are you going to do? What are we going to do?" she asked him. They were standing by the lake, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. But, as tiny as she is, she always seemed to fit into him like a glove.  
  
"Well, that's just it. I don't know what we're going to do. You know that I love you, and nothing can or will change that, but I'm not sure about this," Draco said. He pulled away from her, his back to her. He didn't want to see the expression on her face.  
  
"Not sure about what?" her voice was getting worried.  
  
"You know I want to start something with you, a family. But you're not ready. I don't know after this, you'll be away in muggle England and where will I be? Here. Not with you."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then come with me. We could be together. We could live in muggle England, so we could be together and I could still be with my parents." He looked into her eyes. He knew she was happy with how things were, them being together. And it killed him to say what he had to say.  
  
"You know how you're parents feel about me. They may accept the relationship you have, but they'll never accept who you're having it with. They know about our past and what I've done, who I've been. But see, I need to change that. To them, for us. I need to show them that I'm not the same 12 year-old boy who made their daughter cry. Marrying you and starting a family could show that to them. But obviously, you're not ready," Draco said. He knew that her parents were her idols. Their opinions mattered as much as their relationship did. He knew her parents not accepting him threatened their relationship, and she knew that too.  
  
"When were you planning on telling me this?" tears threatening to fall. She knew he was right, and wouldn't lie to him by saying that what her parents thought didn't matter. But she wouldn't let him see her cry. Not now. Not yet.  
  
"Tomorrow, after we graduated. I thought it would be better, with us seperating. But, I just felt like I couldn't lie to you anymore, I had to tell you now." He noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He didn't think he could hold his back either.  
  
"So what? Just because of one year away, you're going to forget what we have? What we've given to eachother? How could you? I have nothing, Draco! Nothing! Nothing, but love for you! And I've done it, I've given it to you. I've given myself to you. And what? You're going to give that up because of something that I need to do, to be with my family. You selfish, arrogant, pompous prick! Thinking you can go and end this tomorrow. Well, I'm not going to wait for this pain to come again tomorrow. Good bye, Malfoy."  
  
And like that, she was gone. He'd let her go, not going after her. He knew she was right. He was going to end it, scared of what their future would be like. Scared that she was leaving him. He couldn't blame her to end it. Who would want to wait for pain? Not her. She was a fighter. She could take anything right there. Wouldn't want to prepare herself for such pain. That's what he liked about her. She could handle anything right out of the blue. She could handle it and overcome it. But he knew, he saw it in her eyes, she could never overcome them not being together.  
  
Should I go? Draco thought. He wanted to see her. Needed to see her, no doubt about that. Ten years later he hasn't seen her, spoken to her, written to her. Wait, that part isn't true. He returned home right after graduation. Everyday for a year he'd wrote her a letter. He wrote that he was sorry and that he loved her. That he wanted to see her, to be with her. There or here, it didn't matter where they were, as long as they were together. Then the next 333 letters were letters telling her about his days, what he was doing, what's been going on with his life. He'd written about how his mother was doing, how he'd moved out, how he'd gotten a new job at the Ministry, but he never wrote how happy he was, for he was never with her. The 365th letter was his final one. His good bye to her. He was tired of thinking of words to win her over by. After all, the 365 letters were never answered. He hadn't recieved a single one from her. For the next 9 years he's spent them alone.  
  
Well, he hasn't really been alone. Of course, he had his mother. He loved her with all his heart. She had been there when he was abused by his father when he was a mere child. She'd protect him, only to be beaten by Lucius. But no matter was the beatings were, she'd still been there for him, and is still there for him. And of course, there was Liz. She was in Slytherin, but was two years younger than Draco. They'd met last year at Diagon Alley. She'd lost her first boyfriend in the war, and he'd lost his love because he was afraid, and they were both in need of love. But, they did not love eachother. They were just there for eachother when one got lonely.  
  
Saturday was just 2 days away. He decided he'd go to see her. The one he's loved since the beginning of their 7th year. The one he'd left but hasn't forgotten. He needed to feel her fingers linked with his, her embraces, her kisses, her, all in all. And damn, he was sure as hell that was going to happen. He just wanted to scream out to the world that she was his again. His Hermione. 


	2. Her Invitation

Hermione sat in her flat in muggle England. She too was 27, and shared a flat with her friend Isabelle. They'd met when Hermione vacationed in France. Isabelle was a squib, so naturally they hit it off pretty well. Isabelle then moved in with Hermione and became like a sister to her. They'd lived together 2 years after Hermione had graduated. She'd spent the first year living with her parents.  
  
Hermione became a school teacher. She loved children so she thought this job would suit her. However, she did not forget about her other "life". Harry and Ron were still her best friends. Harry and Ron both had become Aurors a year after they'd graduated. Even with the Dark Lord gone, they were still some trying to finish what he started. Harry lived with Ginny, after proffessing their love for eachother. They've been together for so long they were inseperable. Ron was still a bachelor, living by himself. They were still best friends, after all these years. They still are The Golden Trio.  
  
Hermoine too looked about the same. She was not very tall, compared to her other friends, standing at 5'5. Her hair was kept just past her shoulders, now with bangs. It was still a chocolate color, wavy, with curls here and there. Her skin was a soft brown, not too dark. She had her own natural beauty, but wore little makeup. She really didn't have anyone to impress, except Kyle. She'd known him when they were in Hogwarts. He was a year older though, and was in Hufflepuff. They'd seen eachother at a party Isabelle dragged her to and talked all night. They'd been together for about 2 and a half years, and was sure that'd he pop the question any time now. She loved him with all her heart, and it sort of scared because she never thought she could love that way again.  
  
It was a beautiful summer day, so of course Hermione had no work. She did teach nightschool for adults wanting to improve their English.  
  
Hermione had nothing to do that day. She decided that she would go and visit Kyle, maybe have some dinner. Just then Isabelle came through the door, throwing a pile of letters on the table.  
  
"There's your mail. Most of it's junk, I looked through it. But I think there's something you might like," she said, smiling and walking away into her room.  
  
Hermoine looked at her, curious to what she was talking about. Only one way of knowing she thought, getting up and heading to the kitchen where Isabelle left her mail. Junk, junk, hmm, a letter from Mum, junk, bill, Hogwarts? A smile crept onto her face. Hogwarts. She missed it very much. The people, the atmosphere of being there. She went there at least once a year with Harry and Ron to visit the proffessors. She took the letter and ripped it open.  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
I see it's been 10 years since the Hogwart's class of 2004 has seen eachother has a whole class. It would be my pleasure to have you at our Hogwart's Class Reunion this Saturday at 5 o'clock in the evening. This ceremony will be held in the Great Hall as a dinner-dance. Please, it would be so nice to have you spend this time with all of us here at Hogwarts.  
  
It'll be a black tie ceremony, so please, dress your best. I hope to see you there, as it would be a shame not to see our former Head Girl.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Proffessor Albus Dumbledore  
  
As she read the letter, excitement spilled all throughout her body. She was going back. Going back to what she knew as her second home. She would see all the proffessors, all the Gryffindors, and Dr--. She stopped herself, realizing who she'd be seeing. Would he be there? Even after 10 years, she knew that he hated things the school put together so they could "bond" with the other houses. But this isn't a bonding experience, really. It's a reunion. She didn't know what to do. Not once in the 10 years since they'd last seen eachother that she'd thought of him. Well, she did think of him, but not recently. She thought how she missed him, what he was doing, if he was happy with what he was doing. She hadn't thought that well, since she's been with Kyle. Oh dear, how could I have forgotten? Kyle did go to a reunion just one year ago. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting such a thing. But, would he be there? she thought. She reread the letter. I hope to see you there, as it would be a shame not to see our former Head Girl. She knew she had to go. How irresponsible of her not to go. She knew that Draco was thinking the same. Well, maybe. But all she knew was that she was going, and that he would be there too.  
  
That scared her. To see Draco. The last time she ever saw him was when he was getting inside the car to leave for the Malfoy Manor the day of their graduation. They'd broken up the day before, and she couldn't bear to look at him the whole graduation ceremony, scared that she'd start crying. She finally got the guts to look at him one last time. She searched for him outside, where the others were getting congradulated by their friends and families. Then she saw him, right at the entrance. He was letting his mother get into the car first, turned to look at the school one last time, then he saw her. She stood there, looking at him. He couldn't look more handsome she thought. They looked at eachother for only about 5 seconds, but it seemed like forever. He then turned away, got into the car, and drove away from her. Then she started to cry. She, afterall, was the one that said good bye. But I didn't mean it. she thought.  
  
"So, are you going?" asked Isabelle from behind her.  
  
Hermione jumped a little. "Gosh, never do that again."  
  
"Relax. So, are you going?" Isabelle asked again.  
  
"Of course I'm going. Why wouldn't I go?" Hermione asked, putting the invitation back into the envelope.  
  
"Because Draco will be there," Isabelle said. Hermione, of course, told her about their past.  
  
"Yes, I know that. But, what's done is done. I'm happy here with Kyle, and I'm sure wherever he is he's happy too. That's just stupid, me not going just because he'll also be attending," Hermione said, trying to convince Isabelle that she didn't care that Draco was going.  
  
"Whatever you say, Mione. So what are you going to wear?" Isabelle asked excitedly. She was, afterall, from France and was way into fashion. She was a very beautiful girl who knew how to take care of her appearance.  
  
Later that night, Hermoine headed over to Kyle's place. He shared an apartment with his brother and his brother's girlfriend. He had called her over for dinner and she decided that she would tell him about the reunion. She was a bit upset that he couldn't go along with her. She knew it would be sort of rude, bringing her boyfriend when that one day should be focused on Hogwarts and they people in her year that went there. But, she guessed she just needed him there for when she would see Draco.  
  
"Hey," he said, as he opened the door and planted a kiss on her forehead. He led her in and she sat down, helping herself to a glass of wine. "Dinner will be ready in about 10." He went into the kitched to check on whatever he was cooking. She looked at him and smiled. Wow, do I love this man. she thought. It was hard not to. He was a hard-working man who deserved everything he had. He stood just underneath 5'10. He had light brown hair and green eyes, that made Hermione smile because they reminded her of Harry. Harry and Ron loved him as well. They knew she picked just the right guy for her. Her parents loved him, too, asking him when he would ask her to marry him whenever they got together. He'd laugh it off and tell them not to worry about it.  
  
"So, anything new happen today?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I got my Hogwarts Reunion letter today," she told him, taking a sip of wine.  
  
"That's great. When is it?" he asked.  
  
"This coming Saturday. I guess I'll just apparate to Hogsmeade and talk a walk over there," she said, getting up to help him bring the food to the table.  
  
"Mm, sounds nice."  
  
"How about you, anything new happen?" she asked him, already starting on her dinner. She looked up at him, him staring at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione, I love you," he said, taking a hold of her left hand. "I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone. I feel like, everything I've done before was just rubbish, until now. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a 14-karot diamond ring.  
  
She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." He put the ringer on her finger and lifted her up for a kiss. Hermione couldn't have been happier. She was going to marry the man she loved, who wouldn't be happy? But as soon and he'd put the ring on her finger, the only thing she saw in her mind was Draco. 


	3. Welcome Back

Here's another chapter. Reviews are nice, but I don't care much for them and hate when authors leave you hanging, saying they'll update when they have so and so many reviews.

**Platypi** - I suppose it is too emo. Perhaps corny. I know I'm not the best of writers, but please, bear with me. This was made out of boredom and curiousity. But thanks for the review. : )

**Emma Laraliean** - Haha, thank you. : )

---

Draco stepped out of the car and thanked his driver. He had arrived at about 15 minutes before the given time, aware that he would like to mingle a little and see his fellow classmates. And also because he was very anxious to see Hermione. He had been spending the past two days thinking of what he would say to her, just in case he would have the pleasure of having a conversation with her. He thought of casual things he could bring up, how she was doing, what her job was, where she was living, basic small talk. A voice in the back of his mind was nagging to him that there was a chance they would talk about what happened to them all those years ago. Draco, however, had pushed those thoughts away. Two days couldn't prepare for a conversation like that. He didn't even think ten years could.

Draco was looking very handsome that evening, wearing black dress pants and a black dress shirt. Hermoine had always told him black had always looked best on him. He had remembered that little tidbit when choosing what to wear earlier that day. He was also wearing his Head Boy badge. Even thought Dumbledore hadn't asked, he knew the old man would have liked him to wear it. He had also wore the necklace she had given him for Christmas back when they were together. It was a simple, white gold necklace with a lion charm on it. She had given it to him the very first time she had said, "I love you," to him, the night she had given herself to him. He hadn't taken it off since. Friends he made over the years would ask him about it, curious of why it was a lion and not a snake, since they had known he was in Slytherin, and why he never took it off. "Sentimental value," was all he said.

He looked up at the old castle. It still looked the same as it did the last time he saw it ten years ago. He closed his eyes and took in that moment. He remembered when he was younger, he wanted nothing to leave this place. But now, all he wanted was to go back.

---

Hermione walked along the cobblestone path, leaving Hogsmeade and walking to Hogwarts. It was about 4 o'clock. Harry and Ron had told her that they would be arriving early so Hermione thought she would like to too. She walked in a black spaghetti-strap dress that hugged her curves nicely, a simple shawl rested on her shoulders, and a small handbag in her hand. She was also wearing her Head Girl Badge, with pride. She worked hard to get it and wasn't afraid to show it. Hermione just wanted to let her natural waves rest onto her shoulders, but Isabelle insist she curl them just a bit, so she had that done. Usually, Hermione would have objected, but she knew that she wanted to impress just one person.

She was very nervous, no doubt. Her hands would get clammy and her stomach would do little flip flops when she thought about seeing him. She was considering if she'd go up and talk to him. Practical Hermione figured that if he wanted to talk to her, he would.

Finally Hermione reached her destination. Yes, she had been there just months before, but she always got the same feeling as she did when she first arrived when she was 11. She smiled to herself and walked through the big oak doors and to the Great Hall.

---

Draco stopped himself. The Great Hall doors were closed. _'Thank Merlin,'_ he thought. "Ok, this is it," he said, to no one in particular. He pulled open the door and walked in. No one greeted him, for everyone was walking around, with smiles on their faces, hugging people they hadn't seen in years, some already engrossed in conversations. The room had looked as it did before, the head table where the teachers sat and four tables, all aligned one next to the other. He noted a table near the wall that had glasses filled with wine. He walked right over and took a glass for himself. _'Calm down, you don't even know if she's here,'_ he thought. While sipping his wine, he glanced around the room to see who was already there. More than half the school was there. He saw Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff. He saw McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Hagrid standing, talking and observing the men and women around them. He saw Colin Creevey, with his camera. Colin had taken a job as a photographer at the Daily Prophet and was told to take pictures of the reunion.

He looked around more, taking his second glass of wine. Familiar faces came across his gaze. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavendar and Pavarti. _'Those Gryffindors really do stick together,'_ he thought. Potter and Weasley were not far from the other Gryffindors, and there she was, standing in the middle of her best friends. He felt his heart skip a beat and his breathe caught in his throat. She was laughing, apparently at something Harry had said. He cursed in his mind that he couldn't hear her laugh, mainly because she was practically on the other side of the room. _'She's beautiful,'_ he thought.

"Draco! Draco Malfoy, is that you?" he heard a shrill voice. He turned to his right slighty and saw Pansy Parkinson. Even though he found her annoying and too clingy when they had been in school, they had still remained friends. They would occasionally write to eachother. Pansy was now married to a halfblood she'd met through a mutual friend. Go figure.

He had set his glass down and gave her a hug. She was practically the only person he'd kept in contact with from school.

"Draco, I've missed you," Pansy said, letting go.

"Likewise," he said, giving her a smile.

"You've arrived pretty late. I got here around 3:45 and already this room was buzzing with noise," she stated, looking over the room full of people.

"Well, I am Draco Malfoy. You should know that I like to arrive fashionably late," Draco said. She laughed and gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"It's been ten years and you're still the same Draco. Thank God," she said with a smile, giving him another hug.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, if you don't mind, I'd like for all of us to take our seats," Dumbledore's voice boomed loudly above the crowd. In a few minutes everyone had seated at their house table. "It is wonderful that you all could be here to join us this joyous evening. You all have gone off and done great things over these years. I could never be more proud than I am now knowing you all had grown up to be great people, and had learned to be great from this very school. Hogwart's only teaches the best and believe me, you are." Everyone applauded their former headmaster, some with tears in their eyes.

McGonagall had leaned over and whispered something to Dumbledore's ear. "Oh yes, of course. Now, now, before we proceed to our feast, I would like to have our Head Boy and Head Girl, come and sit here," he said, pointing to a table infront of the teacher's table. It was where the Head Boy and Girl would sit and every meal, everyday of their 7th year. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger." Applauds came from all over the room. Hermione had stood up, and walked from her seat at the Gryffindor table over to her new seat. Reluctantly, Draco stood up and walked over as well.

Hermione had seated herself, waiting for the applauds to subside. Then she looked up and saw him walking towards her. _'Oh, he's handsome,'_ she thought. She felt her stomach do those little flip flops and had suddenly lost her appetite. She saw his grey eyes look into her brown ones and all of a sudden, all her feelings and emotions for him came rushing back. The love she had for him had unlocked itself from deep inside her heart and released itself. She had never felt that way, not even with Kyle. He had pulled his chair back and seated himself next to her. She closed her eyes briefly, took a deep breath, and opened them again, only to see her plate filled with food. She loved the feeling she had, and she didn't want it to go away.

---

I'm predicting an update soon. When I figure out how I want this story to go and when I have time to type it all up. I'm not sure yet if this fic will be long or short. But I hope you all like how it's going so far. : )


End file.
